


Nogla's Only Good Idea

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Nogla's Only Good Idea

 

All of Nogla’s ideas were stupid, that was a given. Or, Tyler thought so. “Strip Cards Against Humanity,” he’d said, and for some reason Evan was all over the idea. It might’ve been that devious fucking grin, it might’ve been the idea of getting to see Craig naked. But Tyler was in,”Fine, I’m in. What’re the rules?” he asked.   
  
Evan and his devious grin were more than happy to provide Tyler with the rules that he read off his phone. “Rule one, no spectators. If you wanna stay in the room, you have to participate,” Evan turned his grin to Craig, who finally agreed. “Rule two, it’s pretty much the same as regular Cards Against Humanity,” and at this, Lui agreed to join and they made a circle on the floor of Nogla’s living room, sending glances at Brock and Brian who joined soon after.

 

“But there’s some extra rules. Rule three, the Card Czar has to pick both a winning  _and_  a losing card,” and Nogla groans,”I’m gonna lose so fast then,” and Lui giggles at Nogla’s words. “Rule four, the winner of the round gets the black card. Rule five, the losing white card loses the round and a piece of clothing,” Evan pauses to glare up at his friends,”No, socks don’t count,” he says sternly.

 

Craig rolls his eyes, mumbling that this whole rule was bullshit as Tyler nudged him. “Rule six, you can buy back an item of clothing for two black cards. And finally, rule seven is you can’t give away your black cards to other people, but you can barter them. Everyone got that?” Evan asks, looking around the group and earning universal nods.

 

* * *

 

Once everything had been set up, Nogla was elected first Czar, which he pronounced wrong like he always did. “Okay, I’m the card caesar,” he begins, looking at the card and only looking up when he heard Evan and Tyler burst into laughter. “What the hell was that?” Evan asks, while Tyler wheezes with laughter,”It’s  _Czar_  you fucktard,” Tyler points out.

 

Tyler glances over just in time to see Craig shaking his head,”There’s no hope for him, just..just let it happen,” Craig mumbles, matching the smile Tyler flashes at him “Are ye gonna put a card down or not?” Nogla asks, glaring at Craig and Tyler who’ve spent twice as much time staring at each other than at their cards.

 

Unfortunately, there lie certain rules in playing with Nogla in that you can’t pick complex cards, as he won’t understand them. Which was what several of them did, leading to Craig winning the round as he’d played with Nogla before. The losing card was Brian’s, who didn’t at all seem to mind losing his shirt.

 

However, Brock  _very much_  seemed to mind Brian losing his shirt, which caused all his focus to go out the window. It wasn’t like Brian wasn’t sexy, he was and Brock was more than well aware of that. It had become a bad habit for him to keep an eye on the Irishman as he walked away. Everything about Brian would throw Brock off his game on a normal day, but seeing the man shirtless was an unholy feeling that Brock wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hide.

 

“Brock?” that thick Irish accent asked, worry shining faintly in his perfectly clear blue eyes that absolutely melted Brock whenever he met them. There was something magically addicting about Brian that he loved more than any drug, that always had him coming back for more. That brilliant, thousand watt smile that burned a hole through Brock’s soul like some demented form of branding iron and left him buzzing with some form of lovestruck that only Brian could do to him.   
  
Tyler’s soft chuckle brings him back to reality, along with Craig’s murmured,”Brock is  _gone_ ,” and accompanied Tyler’s laughter with his own. “What?” Brock asked, his eyes flashing around the room at his group of friends to find a few of them already laughing softly at him. “Nothing, Moo,” Evan dismisses it, scooping up the white cards everyone set down for him and reading them aloud.

 

* * *

 

This time, however, Brock’s card is the winning one and he receives a black card and quiet words of praise from Brian. Unfortunately for Craig, his card loses and he’s forced to lose a shirt. Which he does, by throwing it spitefully at Evan. The man simply laughs, tossing it on the floor beside the now embarrassed Craig, who muttered quietly that they should just continue.

 

But it wasn’t as easy for Tyler to simply continue. Mini was unexpectedly pretty hot, not like he’d tell the man that though. “Tyler, is there something on my face?” Craig asked, causing Tyler to meet Craig’s worried gaze. “Uh, n–why?” he asks, unintentionally sounding nervous. “You were staring,” Evan mutters, sounding unimpressed but Tyler knew the look in his eyes as soon as he looked over to meet them.

 

Evan knew something, or he thought he did and he was starting up some evil fucking plan that would no doubt end in either regret or suffering, maybe both. Tyler knew Evan, and he knew that look wasn’t good. That look was the look he got when he’d walk past you on purpose in Prop Hunt, knowing he’d let you think something on purpose for a better reaction when he got you later.

 

Tyler wasn’t going to lie, he was kind of worried and kind of scared for what Evan had planned. He definitely had something planned. The only question now was what it was. He’d find out soon enough, but did he want to?

 

* * *

 

Soon enough came a lot faster than he’d expected, as Evan leaned into the ear of the next Card Czar and mumbled something that had Tyler’s blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. Lui broke into a huge grin, giggling quietly. But that could’ve meant anything, it was easy to make Lui laugh. Lui just nodded, skimming through the cards and taking a suspicious amount of time despite his obvious favorite.

 

Despite finding Tyler’s card hilarious, Evan’s card wins and just as expected, Craig loses again. Grumbling quietly as he takes his pants off, Craig throws them at Evan fully knowing the man had planned this but not knowing why as he’d totally misunderstood all of the looks Tyler cast his way.

 

Evan hands him his clothing back, shit eating grin slowly tearing away Tyler’s sanity just as much as Craig’s lack of clothes was. Despite the fact that if Craig lost any more clothes he’d be nude, the game continued. By the time they’d wasted an hour, Lui had lost his jacket, Evan had lost his shirt, Brian was just as nude as Craig and Brock had enough points to give all their clothes back and yet he refused.

 

Brian had called him a little shit at least three times for this, only for Nogla to helpfully point out it would do nothing in the way of getting their clothes back.  “You’ve nothing to complain about, anyway, Brian, we’re in the same position here,” he pointed out, bringing up his own nudity which could only be credited to the fact that none of his own friends thought he was funny.   
  
It was mostly Tyler and Evan anyway, since Nogla had always thought Lui considered him funny and Moo laughed at everything, especially Brian. By now, everyone had noticed Evan screwing over Tyler. Everyone except Craig, that is, who failed to notice anything about Tyler except his bare chest and  _God help him_  was Tyler sexy.

 

Nogla said something first, mostly because he was annoyed at how long it took them to play a card,”Could you two quit eye fucking each other for like two minutes and play the damn game?!” he’d snapped, Evan bursting into laughter as Craig shot him an infuriated glare and Tyler grumbled out some bullshit that he wasn’t, but everyone had seen them by now.  

Out of sheer spite at both of them, Nogla picked Craig’s card knowing that it sucked anyway and it helped him get revenge for how long they took. But Craig had no more clothes to lose, save his boxers, and like hell he was taking  _those_  off. “That’s the rules man, you have to,” Evan provoked with a grin, Tyler’s dark blue eyes flashing from Craig to Evan as they argued, paying close attention to Craig.

  
“Evan, there’s no way in hell I’m gonna sit here naked. I highly doubt you wanna see my dick anyway,” he pointed out, Evan’s mischievous dark eyes flashing over to meet Tyler’s, which were already focused on him. “You wanted to play strip cards with us, this is the strip part,” Evan shrugged, as though there was no helping it. Blue eyes flash over to watch Craig, knowing the helpless line his mouth formed as he pressed his lips together. Evan had won, and Tyler couldn’t allow that so he stood up, everyone’s eyes flashing over to watch him curiously.   
  
Evan tilts his head up to meet Tyler’s eyes, neither saying anything since they both knew already. “T-Tyler,” Craig stammers out, not wanting to finish his sentence but also not wanting Tyler to have to make this sacrifice for him. “I’m not making you do this, Craig,” Tyler had said, his voice as firmly set as his face, pulling his jeans off and offering them to the smaller man that was sitting just a little too close.

“What if you lose again, Wildcat?” Evan asks, that cockiness that was so him immediately returning. “You wanna see my dick, Vanoss?” Tyler snapped back, his sassiness returning just as fast. Evan chuckles,”Good point,” he mutters, watching as Tyler leans his weight back onto his right hand, propping himself up and offering a perfectly unobstructed view of his chest which Craig happily took.

 

Tyler’s eyes skim his cards once before landing on a card and choosing it out of his hand, leaning over to hand it to Lui who sat directly across from them and the way Tyler’s muscles moved was sinful, especially when he could see it happen without a shirt in the way. 

  
  
Craig had to bite his lip so he wouldn’t say something he’d regret, eyes so fixed on Tyler’s body that didn’t notice the man himself turning to look at him. “Craig? You gonna play a card, or..?” his sentence falls short when he notices the smaller man biting his lip and  _God_  was that sexy. Tyler immediately returns to his original spot, focusing more on not pressing his lips against Craig’s so he’d stop fucking doing  _that_.

 

Evan’s voice cuts through the intense staring, getting all eyes on him,”Oh my God, do you want us to leave so you can just fuck him?” he asks, clearly ready to leave anyway. Always one to be blunt, Tyler simply mutters,”Yes,” without ever looking away from Craig. Evan started gathering the cards, only to speed up the process when Tyler pinned Craig to the floor.

 

Evan knew that look Tyler had fixed on Craig, and he knew Tyler didn’t have much restraint left so he bailed immediately. He met Brock in the driveway, sending him a glare for abandoning him in there as everyone else bailed the second Evan had asked if they should leave. Brock simply laughed, pointing out that he could always get the cards later, right?


End file.
